This invention relates to vehicle hitches and in particular to hitches that includes a sensor to provide the user with information on the load applied to the hitch.
Towing a trailer behind a vehicle may be dangerous if the weight of the trailer is improperly balanced or exceeds the intended design of the vehicle. Exceeding the rated towing capacity of a vehicle can result in a very dangerous driving condition in addition to potential damage to the vehicle. For instance, dangerous trailer sway can occur by loading a trailer such that the proper proportions of “tongue weight” to gross weight are not achieved.
However, current technology does not provide an easy or convenient mechanism for measuring the tongue weight of a trailer. In fact, the almost-universally suggested method for measuring the tongue weight of a loaded trailer involves the use of a conventional bathroom scale, a brick, and a piece of wood. Such an awkward and inconvenient method of measuring the tongue weight of a trailer is, unfortunately, the state of the art.